


Hear Here

by animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Subway, i will die for jjp, inspired by the clip they posted today, jyp pleathe verse 3 we crave, yes im speaking verse 3 into existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate
Summary: inspired by the Hear Here audio teaser posted on twitter
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 51





	Hear Here

**Author's Note:**

> feeding my jjp hungry soul

It had been weeks since Jinyoung had seen Jaebeom last. They’d both been so busy, hardly finding the time to do anything, let alone see each other. All their texts about how their schedules didn’t align, for their free time not to be happening simultaneously, grew tiresome. Jinyoung wanted actual conversation.

Each day, Jinyoung felt weaker somehow. He craved seeing the other so badly, just to be in Jaebeom’s presence to absorb the others energy, to make him feel more like himself. He could work fine and act professional, but internally, he felt like he was withering away. Jinyoung longed for their version of mundane. Going to get their 35mm photos developed, trailing hand in hand around markets looking for new lenses while they waited. Jinyoung sitting silently in the studio, watching Jaebeom trying mix after mix to get the perfect sound he wanted. Jaebeom’s cats waking them up by scratching at his bedroom door on the days Jinyoung stopped round, demanding to be fed. 

But still, to Jinyoung, mundane was a million times more exciting when it was shared. Because these past few weeks of having to face it alone, by himself, rendered him useless. Much like today. In his daze he got on the wrong train, his feet dragging him to the opposite side of the platform. Jinyoung was 5 stops deep when he realised he was heading in the complete wrong direction, eyes scanning the map above strangers heads. He let himself out at the next stop with a sigh, crossing the platform to take the train back to where he was _supposed_ to have switched. The next one is in three minutes. 

He was annoyed at himself, he knows these busy periods don't last forever, but the fact they remove the option to crawl into bed beside another warm body, makes them feel like a lifetime. Jinyoung glanced at his watch, trying to figure out how late he’s now going to be because of his own mistake.

Something about the subway Jinyoung found draining. A mixture of the bright lights that made his eyes feel dry, the dusty smell that seemed to linger on your clothes and the unkind screech of the wheels on the track. They’re so clinical with the space, yet having to be so close to strangers made Jinyoung’s mind churn at the contradiction. He cursed himself for not driving instead. 

Jinyoung’s phone vibrated in his pocket. His hand hesitated, unsure if it was going to turn into a call, or if it was a notification, all while being surprised that he was getting a signal this far underground. But it kept ringing. He grabbed it and peered at the screen, expecting it to be his manager, with a verbal berating regarding his now lateness. But it was Jaebeom. Jinyoung felt his heart jump. He was hoping he’d call.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yew 
> 
> Idk how accurate this is bc ive never used a subway in korea, only the tube in london lols BUt the scene in sympathy for mr vengeance came to mind re: how they actually look (but that was 2002 so probs look v diff now) 
> 
> black lives matter acab donate if u can


End file.
